Aku Yang Tersakiti
by Day-chan Arusuki
Summary: Naruto tidak habis pikir kenapa Sakura bisa berbuat begitu. Tatapan kosong Naruto menjadi santapan sehari-hari. NaruSaku/slight SasuSaku and NaruHina/very slight KibaIno. My first Songfic. RnR please? banyak kesalahan yang patut dimaklumi X"D


Hai minna-san!

Awalnya sih mau nyetel lagu Avenged Sevenfold yang A Little Piece Of Heaven, tapi kepencet jadi Aku Yang Tersakiti =w= akhirnya dapet ide ke NaruSaku XD. *Authornya curhat sebentar ya*

Rekor lho ini. Pertama kali bikin _songfic_, jadi maap kalo nggak nyambung XD. Terus pertama kali juga bikin fic yang genrenya angst. XDD sebenarnya author ini orangnya nggak tegaan lho XD.

Yasud, gak usah banyak bacot, silakan dinikmati!

Warning : Typo(s), AU, OOC, Songfic, Alur cepat dan pindah-pindah(?)

**Disclaimer** : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Kalo lagunya punya Judika. :D

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Shiho 'Daey Dragneel presents**

**A **_**Oneshot**_** Naruto Songfic**

**.**

**Aku Yang Tersakiti**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**(Third Person's POV)**

_Pernahkah kau merasa jarak antara kita_

_Kini semakin terasa setelah kau kenal dia_

_Hari ini aku akan mengajak Sakura-chan kencan. Yosh!_ ucap Naruto dalam hati sambil nyengir. Pemuda berambut kuning mengkilat itu mengepalkan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Dengan wajah cerah ceria dia masuk ke dalam gerbang Konoha High School.

Mulutnya seakan tidak berhenti mengeluarkan senandung-senandung kecil sepanjang perjalanan menuju kelas. Mengabaikan sapaan—sindiran teman-temannya yang melihatnya seperti orang tidak waras. Memang setiap hari Naruto selalu menampilkan cengiran yang lebar, tapi hari ini lain dari biasanya—dan kau tahu kenapa.

_*SREEK*_

"Sakura-chan!" ucap Naruto pada sosok gadis berambut _soft pink_ yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku.

Merasa dipanggil Sakura pun menoleh ke arah asal suara. Dan dilihatnya Naruto yang dalam mode cengiran. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan balas melambaikan tangannya sedikit. Naruto berjalan mendekat. Sontak membuat teman Sakura yang berambut _blondie_ menyingkir dengan menampilkan senyum menggoda.

Naruto meletakkan tasnya di depan bangku Sakura dan kemudian duduk menghadapnya. Dengan muka sumringah dia menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura yang ada di atas meja.

"Sakura-chan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat besok? Untuk perayaan enam bulan jadian kita," tanya Naruto dengan senyum lembut. Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum tipis.

"Hmmm, baik—" Sakura sudah akan menyetujui ajakan Naruto jika tidak ada nada dering yang mengganggu mereka. Ternyata itu adalah dering dari _handphone_ Sakura. Dengan segera Sakura mengangkatnya.

Di tengah-tengah pembicaraan Sakura dengan orang di seberang telepon sana, ada yang aneh. Muka Sakura terlihat lebih sumringah dan senang. Mukanya menyiratkan adanya rasa kebahagiaan. Tapi itu semua bukan karena pemuda yang ada di depannya, melainkan pada orang yan gada di seberang telepon.

"Ng… Itu, dari siapa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Naruto bingung dengan sikap gadisnya ini ketika Sakura memencet tombol _off_ di _handphone_ ungunya.

"Ini tadi? Dari Sasuke-kun. Dia akan mengajakku untuk menemaninya pergi ke suatu tempat besok. Maklumlah dia kan belum tahu benar daerah sekitar sini," ucap Sakura dengan senyum tiga jarinya.

"Murid baru itu? Besok? Tapi kau sudah aku _booking_ duluan dari si pantat ayam _raven_ itu! Lagipula dia kan bisa mengajak yang lain!" ucap Naruto sedikit emosi.

"Biarlah, Naruto! Kita kan punya waktu lebih banyak! Kau bisa mengajakku sepuasnya dan kapanpun! Kau tidak bisa mengekangku!" ucap Sakura yang sudah menaikan nada suaranya menjadi satu oktaf lebih tinggi.

"…"

"Jadi… Maaf ya Naruto," ucap Sakura yang melembutkan nadanya. Naruto yang masih _shock_ karena dibentak tadi hanya bisa tersenyum paksa dan mengangguk.

"Lagipula dia sedang agak tidak enak badan sekarang, makanya dia tidak masuk. Aku agak khawatir dengannya," ucap Sakura tanpa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

_Yang kau harus khawatirkan itu hatiku ini, Sakura-chan_, ucap Naruto dalam hati. Tidak lama kemudian dia pun bangkit berdiri, mengambil tasnya dan berpamitan untuk ke kelasnya sendiri.

_Aku tiada percaya teganya kau putuskan_

_Indahnya cinta kita yang tak ingin ku akhiri_

_Kau pergi tinggalkanku_

"…Maafkan aku, Naruto," ucap gadis yang berwarna berambut sama dengan bunga sakura itu.

Dengan pelan Sakura berbalik dan mulai beranjak pergi. Kakinya sudah akan berjalan lebih jauh jika tidak ada sebuah tangan kekar yang menahan lengannya. Sakura pun berbalik dengan pelan.

"Apa alasanmu?" tanya Naruto dengan nada berat. Mata _aquamarine_nya memandang Sakura dengan tatapan luka dan sedih. Sakura hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya.

"…Sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi."

"HAHAHA! Aku cocok denganmu, Sakura-chan! Kalaupun ada yang berbeda, aku pasti akan menyamakannya! Aku menuruti semua keinginanmu, Sakura-chan. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku akan kukabulkan," ucap Naruto dengan senyum paksaan. Kedua tangannya memegang pundak Sakura dengan erat dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

"Yang aku inginkan darimu… adalah persetujuan kita untuk berpisah," ucap Sakura pelan, "Maafkan aku, Naruto. Selamat tinggal."

Sakura melepaskan dengan paksa genggaman tangan Naruto. Kemudian dia berbalik dan meninggalkan pemuda Uzumaki yang sedang menatap nanar pemandangan di depannya.

"Selamat… Hari jadi kita yang setahun, Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto tersenyum sedih. Ucapannya sangat pelan sehingga mustahil gadis itu bisa menangkap kata-katanya.

_Tak pernahkah kau sadari akulah yang kau sakiti_

_Engkau pergi dengan janjimu yang telah kau ingkari_

_Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku hapuskan rasa cintaku_

_Aku pun ingin bahagia walau tak bersama dia_

Naruto merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Pipinya sudah seperti kepiting rebus yang sudah siap dihidangkan. Ternyata menyatakan perasaan tidaklah semudah yang ia bayangkan. Naruto sudah seperti tidak punya tenaga untuk mengangkat wajahnya dan menghadapi gadis _pink_ di depannya.

"_Suki desu yo_, Naruto," ucap Sakura dengan senyum ringan. Seketika Naruto mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati Sakura sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. Degup jantung Naruto seakan tidak bisa diatur lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian Naruto tersenyum senang dan dalam satu gerakan dia telah menarik Sakura dalam pelukannya.

"Aku berjanji aku akan menyayangimu," ucap Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto dengan lembut. Matanya terpejam mendengarkan detak jantung Naruto yang tidak bisa disebut normal itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu menerimaku?" tanya Naruto sedikit penasaran. Sedangkan Sakura hanya tertawa geli dan berkata—

"…Sudah tidak ada kecocokan lagi."

Naruto tersentak di dalam _daydreaming_nya. Dia menghela napas. Pikirannya terlalu sulit untuk menerima kejadian sepulang sekolah tadi di koridor. Janji manis yang pernah dibuat, kini sia-sia saja.

_Memang takkan mudah bagiku tuk lupakan segalanya_

_Aku pergi untuk dia_

"Naruto!" ucap Sakura dengan riang. Di pelukannya sudah ada semacam _bento_. Naruto yang menyadari itu tersenyum senang dan melambai ke arahnya.

"Kau tahu, Sakura-chan! Aku sudah jamuran menunggumu di atap sekolah ini," ucap Naruto pura-pura cemberut setelah Sakura duduk di hadapannya dan mulai membuka _bento_nya. Sakura hanya tertawa geli mendapati kekasih barunya itu.

"Sudahlah! Aku sudah susah payah membuat ini, lho. Apalagi _sushi_nya. Ayo dimakan, Naruto!" ucap Sakura tersenyum riang. Naruto yang melihat Sakura tersenyum tidak bisa untuk tidak menyembunyikan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya. Sakura pun tambah tertawa dan menggoyang-goyangkan bahunya agar segera sadar.

"Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"NARUTOOO!"

"Eh? Hm? kau tadi bicara apa, Kiba?" tanya Naruto pada sosok bertato segitiga yang sedang menggertakkan giginya itu.

"Kalau mau makan cepatlah! Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, bodoh. Lihat kantinnya sudah sepi," ucap Kiba kesal. Dengan segera Naruto pun kaget dan langsung makan dengan super cepat.

Kiba hanya menghela napas. Dia tidak tahu harus bersikap apa dengan sahabatnya yang sudah seminggu ini ngelamun saja pekerjaannya.

"Sudahlah, Naruto. Gadis itu memang merepotkan. Lupakanlah," ucap Kiba menurunkan nada oktafnya. Naruto yang tergesa-gesa makan _sushi_ pun berhenti seketika. Matanya memandang Kiba kosong dan tersenyum.

"Aku tahu. Aku harusnya sudah mempersiapkan diri sejak setengah tahun lalu—saat Sasuke mulai masuk ke dalam sekolahan ini. Saat Sakura menarik perhatian pemuda itu. Saat dia mulai menolak ajakan-ajakanku. Saat—"

"Sudah, Naruto. Cukup," ucap Kiba menenangkan sahabatnya yang mulai tidak waras hanya karena satu gadis. Dalam hatinya dia berjanji tidak akan membiarkan hubungannya dengan Ino berakhir menyedihkan seperti Naruto.

_Tak pernahkah kau sadari akulah yang kau sakiti_

_Engkau pergi dengan janjimu yang telah kau ingkari_

_Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku hapuskan rasa cintaku_

_Aku pun ingin bahagia walau tak bersama dia_

_(walau tak bersama dia…)_

Suara air bagaikan menghantam permukaan bumi dengan keras. Begitu banyak air yang jatuh ke tanah hingga membuat semua orang takut untuk menghadapinya. Hujan deras, walaupun tidak disertai dengan petir.

Naruto membuka iris _aquamarine_nya perlahan. Setelah sadar, dia memandang langit melalui jendela kelasnya. Melirik jam tangannya, sudah jam 3 sore. Rupanya dia ketiduran di kelas selama satu jam. Naruto nekat beranjak pulang walaupun dia tidak membawa apa-apa yang bisa melindungi tubuhnya dari hujan.

Dengan malas Naruto berjalan melewati koridor sekolah. Koridor sekolah, di mana dia menyatakan perasaannya dan diputuskan secara sepihak oleh seorang gadis. Naruto hanya terdiam dan menatap kosong.

Kakinya terus berjalan. Tapi ketika dia sampai pada pertigaan lorong—di mana arah kiri untuk menuju gerbang dan arah kanan untuk menuju lapangan belakang, dia merasa ada sesosok makhluk ada di lorong arah kanan. Naruto pun menoleh dan—

"…!"

—mata _aquamarine_nya membulat lebar sempurna. Beberapa saat kemudian tatapannya menjadi lebih kosong memandangnya. Mulutnya berbingkai senyum nanar dan sinis.

"Aku bahkan belum pernah menciummu tepat di bibir," ucap Naruto bergetar. Dia tidak bisa untuk tidak menyembunyikan aura kesedihan walaupun wajahnya menatap kosong.

Sontak kedua insan yang sedang saling memagut bibir mereka itu kaget dan mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Tangan Sasuke masih setia bertengger di pinggang Sakura dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan datar. Sedangkan Sakura, dia tampak merasa sangat bersalah.

"Na-naruto…" ucap Sakura pelan.

Naruto berbalik dan berjalan untuk pulang. Dia tidak peduli apa-apa lagi.

_Oh Tuhan tolonglah aku hapuskan rasa cintaku_

_Aku pun ingin bahagia walau tak bersama dia_

Naruto berjalan dengan pelan di bawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras. Kakinya tidak membawanya pulang ke rumahnya, melainkan ke arah taman.

Taman. Tempat Naruto dan Sakura yang biasanya bercanda bersama setiap sore sepulang sekolah. Tempat romantis saat Naruto memberanikan diri untuk mencium pipi Sakura.

Dan belum berapa lama putusnya mereka berdua, Sasuke sudah bisa merebut ciuman Sakura.

Naruto ingat kejadian tadi, lagi. Secara spontan dia jatuh berlutut di tengah-tengah taman yang sepi karena hujan. Dia tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Kiba mungkin sekarang sedang bersama Ino. Dia butuh teman. Butuh sesuatu yang bisa menenangkan hatinya. Dia bahkan tidak menghiraukan hujan yang semakin deras mengguyur tubuhnya.

Naruto ingin bahagia lagi. Entah itu akan dia jadikan pelampiasan atau tidak.

"Hm?" ucap Naruto ketika guyuran hujan tidak mengenai tubuhnya lagi. Dengan segera dia menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

Dan yang terlihat bukanlah langit mendung yang kelam, melainkan sebuah payung bercorak ungu violet.

"Na-naruto-kun…" ucap seseorang di belakang Naruto yang sedang memegangi payungnya. Naruto pun beranjak berdiri dan berbalik.

"Hinata…?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~ OWARI ~**

* * *

Hadeeh, keknya Sakura di sini kejem banget yak XD

Tapi mau gimana lagi, ya gini deh hasilnya XD

Author sebenernya nggak tegaan sih, jadi ini pertama kalinya bikin yang sad ending.

Kalo ada yang kurang kena, kurang pas di hati, kurang nikmat, kurang asem, kurang manis, bisa diflame kok cerita ini. Aku terima~

Terima kasih banyak telah membaca fic ini.

Hargailah author dengan mereview fic ini! Klik tombol review di bawah ini yaa. Jaa ne!~

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
